The present invention relates to a four-wheel steering system and, more particularly to a four-wheel steering system for controlling a vehicle by detecting the traveling state of the vehicle.
As disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 62-94473, in a conventional four-wheel steering system, control of rear wheels is determined by signals from a sensor for a steering angle and the like, and a vehicle speed sensor, all of which are attached to front wheels.
As described above, the rear wheels are controlled by the signals from the sensors attached to the front wheels. Therefore, the front wheels cannot be controlled again using a detection signal obtained by detecting the motion of the rear wheels. It is impossible to perform such control.